Déclic Amoureux
by h4chi
Summary: C'est une mec qui est assis tout seul sur un trottoir et qui se remémore une année passée avec quelqu'un à qui il tient. ShikaXTenten


POV Shikamaru

Arf, me voilà bien...22h, 19 janvier, il fait froid, la neige tombe lentement, je suis assis, comme un con, sur le trottoir. J'attends. Quoi ? Je sais pas. Un miracle peut-être...qui sait. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire d'un pote, je suis parti plus tôt. Ma tête est trop encombrée. Des images, des paroles, elle. Elle, celle qui hante mes pensées depuis maintenant 1 an . Ou presque. Peu importe. Je suis perdu. Je sais pas quoi faire. Ah ! Mais vous pourriez peut-être m'aider non ? Commençons par le commencement : je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, j'ai 24 ans et je suis batteur dans le groupe japonais The Storm. Dans mon groupe, nous sommes 4 : moi, à la batterie, Sabaku no Gaara à la guitare, Naruto Uzumaki à la basse et Sakura Haruno au chant et clavier. Nous jouons du punk rock et nous avons formé ce groupe il y a environ 10 ans, lorsque nous étions encore des gosses remplis d'utopie. Sakura nous à rejoins au lycée, sa voix est un bijou, ça ce sait, tout les groupes nous envie et nous en sommes fiers ! Depuis 5 ans, nous avons réussi à percer et nous voyageons à travers le Japon et quelques autres payes depuis quelque temps comme la France, l'Angleterre ou le reste de l'Asie de l'Est. Nous avons sorti notre 3ème album l'année dernière et avons bouclé une longue tournée de promotion ce soir. En même temps que l'anniversaire de Gaara. Tout le monde était là. Le groupe, le staff, Neiji Hyuga, le copain de Sakura, et sa cousine Hinata, la fiancée de Gaara. Tous, l'ambiance était super ! Pourtant, je suis parti car j'ai pas le cœur à ça. J'ai le cœur à elle, la preuve, mes pas m'ont conduits jusqu'en bas de chez elle. Et voilà, je sais plus quoi faire...Histoire que vous ne soyez pas trop déboussolés, je vais vous racontez tout ce qu'il sait passer entre nous. Tout commence il y a environ 1 an...

* * *

POV normal

-Shikamaru !cria Naruto en secouant son amis comme un grelot, SHIKAAAA ! DEBOOOUUUTTT !

-Gwaaa...qu'est ce qu'il spasse ?fit mollement Shikamaru en émergeant de son sommeil.

-On est arrivé au studio photo. répondit le blondinet en sortant de la voiture.

Shikamaru s'enroula dans son épaisse écharpe et sorti a son tour de la voiture. Il fut brutalement réveillé par le vent froid. Il grommela, nous sommes le 22 janvier, à Tokyo, et il devait prendre une série de photo. Il détestait les séances photo, c'était d'un ennui...Il entra dans l'ascenseur et remarqua que Sakura n'était pas là.

-Où est Sakura ? demanda t-il

-Elle est déjà là-haut, répondit Gaara qui jouait avec une chaînette, elle parle avec la photographe.

Le TING ! d'arrêt de l'ascenseur se fi entendre et les portes s'ouvrit. Les trois jeunes hommes en sortirent et entrèrent dans le studio. Là, ils trouvèrent Sakura en pleine discussion avec un jeune brun au look grunge. A la vue de ses amis, la jeune chanteuse sourit et leur fit signe. Puis elle leur présenta le jeune garçon.

-Voici Kiba Inuzaka, dit –elle, c'est l'assistant de la photographe.

-Ok, Ohayô. fit Shikamaru, Mais elle est où ?

-Oh, elle ne devrait pas tarder. le rassura Kiba en souriant, Elle avait quelques réglages à faire.

Dans le couloir un bruit de casse se fit entendre ainsi qu'une avalanche de jurons. Puis, une jeune femme apparue. Elle était petite et menue, avait des cheveux bruns attachés en deux macarons, les yeux noisette, un débardeur noir mis au dessus d'un t-shirt à manches longues bleu marine et un jeans large qui lui retombait sur les hanches. Elle se présenta devant le groupe :

-Ohayô, dit-elle en souriant, je suis Tenten, celle qui est chargée de vous photographier .Désolé pour le retard, j'ai un planning chargé alors, c'est un peu juste.

-Ça va aller ! la rassura Gaara en souriant, On a une semaine pour les phots !

-Ah bon ? s'étonna la jeune photographe, C'est cool alors ! Tiens, Kiba, tu peut aller me chercher un autre flash comme celui-ci stp ? Je l'ai cassé en tombant dessus --°

-Okay. acquiesça ce dernier, T'es vraiment pas fut fut !

-hey !

Kiba parti en riant. Tenten se retourna et demanda :

-Bien, quel est le sujet de l'album ? Etc., tout le blabla habituel quoi !

Sakura lui expliqua ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, sur quoi l'album traitait ect. Puis, Tenten appela le styliste.

-Shinooooo ! Tu peux venir stp ?

Un homme grand et fluet arriva. Il portait une chemise blanches à rayures bleues, un jean pattes d'ef' et des lunettes de soleil.

-Oui ? fit –il d'une voix enjouée en arrivant à côté de Tenten.

Cette dernière lui expliqua tout le topo pour les vêtements etc. Et Shino entraîna le groupe dans la réserve à vêtements. A Sakura, il donna une robe noire ,sertie de bouts de rubans rouges accrocher a l'aide d'épingles à nourrices, qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, des collants résilles rouges, des bottes noires ainsi qu'un ras du cou à piques. Pour les garçons, le même genre de tenue mais avec des couleurs et des accessoires différents : une chemise, un jean (troué pour Gaara) et converse. Quand au accessoires ils étaient simples : chaînettes, collier piques, bracelet etc. Puis –pour le grand bonheur de Shikamaru- le groupe passa à la case maquillage. Enfin près, ils retournèrent au lieu de photographie où Tenten et Kiba avaient déjà installés le décor. Il ressemblait au décor d'une grange en ruine.

-Pourquoi on ne vas pas dehors ? demanda Naruto

-Parce que avec ce temps, vous ne supporteriez pas ! fit remarquez Tenten en ajustant son appareil sur le pilier, D'autant plus qu'une tempête de neige se prépare !Vous êtes près ? On peut commencer ?

Ils acquiescèrent, Tenten les plaça.

-Bien, dit elle en se mettant derrière son objectif, ne bougez plus !

Après plusieurs flashs, d'autres poses etc. Elle déclara.

-C'est terminer pour aujourd'hui ! Nous continuerons les photos pour l'album demain à la même heure d'accord ?

-Je vais voir ça avec le manager mais normalement, c'est ok. répondit Gaara en souriant.

-Bien, fit Tenten en souriant à son tour, vous me contacterez ?

-Ok...

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier sur lequel elle avait inscrit son numéro de portable.

-Je suis toujours en vadrouille en ce moment, alors c'est plus sur. fit-elle remarquer.

-Très bien. Ajouta Gaara en fourrant le morceau de tissus dans son sac.

Puis, le groupe repartirent à la case maquillage pour ce faire démaquiller et ensuite à la case vêtements pour remettre leur vêtements d'origine. Puis, ils sortirent de la salle en saluant une dernière fois la photographe.

POV Shikamaru

Argh, enfin fini ! Et ça va durer une semaine ! Je vais mourir...et l'ascenseur qui ne se magne pas...grrrr. Enfin bon, l'ambiance est agréable, la photographe gentille et mignonne et le styliste...passons pour le styliste hum...

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'il fout l'ascenseur ? grommelais-je

-Pourquoi ? t'es si presser ? me demanda Sakura avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Ouiii, je veut retrouver mon lit !

- --°

-Hey ! fit une voix derrière nous, attendez !

On se retourne tous ensemble. C'est Tenten qui court vers nous. Elle tient un sac dans la main. Arf, c'est le mien, je me disais aussi, il me manquait quelque chose !Elle arriva devant nous, essoufflée.

-Quelqu'un a oublié ça. Dit-elle entre deux souffle.

-Arf, c'est a moi. lui dis-je, merci.

Je m'empare du sac, mon regard croise le sien. Raaa ! Quel yeux ma parole ! Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure d'un seul coup. Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?

-De rien, ce serait con si vous l'aviez oublié au studio ! me dit-elle en me lancant un sourire.

Ravissant sourire d'ailleurs ! L'ascenseur arrive, enfin ! Nous y entrons, Tenten nous fait un signe de main. Je souris malgré moi.


End file.
